Try (Colbie Caillat)/lrc
ti:Try Caillat Heart (Side A) by:Shane offset:-100 00:08.68t-LRC Presented by Desperado @ Xiami Lyrics Group translatLyrics Translated by 拂袖 @ 虾米歌词组 00:00.00Colbie Caillat - Try translat蔻比·凯蕾 - 拼 00:02.93(Colbie Caillat / Babyface / Jason Reeves / Antonio Dixon) translat 00:06.20Album: Gypsy Heart (Side A) translat 00:12.16 translat 00:13.38Put your make-up on translat上好美妆 00:14.75Get your nails done, curl your hair translat做好指甲 卷好头发 00:16.89Run the extra mile, keep it slim translat再跑几里 保持苗条 00:18.93So they like you translat这样别人才会喜欢你 00:22.29Do they like you? translat真是这样吗？ 00:25.69 translat 00:27.07Get your sexy on translat露出性感 00:28.38Don't be shy girl, take it off translat女孩 不要害羞 脱掉脱掉 00:30.54This is what you want, to belong translat这就是你想要的归属感 00:32.59So they like you translat这样别人才会喜欢你 00:35.96Do you like you? translat可是你真的喜欢这样的自己吗？ 00:38.65 translat 00:40.01You don't have to try so hard translat其实你不必这样拼命 00:43.39You don't have to, give it all away translat你不必倾尽所有 00:46.79You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up translat你需要的只是自信 自信 自信 自信 00:50.28You don't have to change a single thing translat不需要任何的改变 00:53.48 translat 00:53.79You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 00:57.22You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命迎 迎 迎 迎合他人 01:00.60You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 01:03.96You don't have to try translat你不必拼命 01:06.61Yooou don't have to try translat你不必这样拼 01:10.88 translat 01:14.99Oooooo, oooooo, oooooo translat 01:19.56 translat 01:21.99Get your shoppin' on, at the mall translat走进商场 疯狂购物 01:24.14Max your credit cards translat刷爆信用卡 01:25.45You don't have to choose, buy it all translat不用选择 全部买下 01:27.55So they like you translat这样别人才会喜欢你 01:30.84Do they like you? translat真是这样吗？ 01:33.93 translat 01:35.58Wait a second why, should you care translat等一等 为什么你要去在意 01:37.73What they think of you translat别人的眼光 01:39.11When you're all alone, by yourself translat当你独处的时候 01:41.17Do you like you? translat你喜欢这样的自己吗？ 01:44.78Do you like you? translat喜欢吗？ 01:47.65 translat 01:48.53You don't have to try so hard translat其实你不必这样拼命 01:51.96You don't have to, give it all away translat你不必倾尽所有 01:55.33You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up translat你需要的只是自信 自信 自信 自信 01:58.81You don't have to change a single thing translat不需要任何的改变 02:01.96 translat 02:02.27You don't have to try so hard translat其实你不必这样拼命 02:05.64You don't have to bend until you break translat你不必将自己逼得几近崩溃 02:08.98You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up translat你要做的只是坚持 坚持 坚持 坚持 02:12.54You don't have to change a single thing translat不需要任何的改变 02:15.65 translat 02:16.00You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 02:19.41You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命迎 迎 迎 迎合他人 02:22.85You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 02:26.30You don't have to try translat你不必这样拼 02:28.64 translat 02:29.71You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 02:33.15You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命迎 迎 迎 迎合他人 02:36.54You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 02:39.95You don't have to try translat你不必拼命 02:42.45Yooou don't have to try translat你不必这样拼 02:46.93 translat 02:47.93Oooooo, oooooo translat 02:54.47 translat 02:57.10You don't have to try so hard translat你不必这样拼命 03:00.53You don't have to, give it all away translat你不必倾尽所有 03:03.89You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up translat你需要的只是自信 自信 自信 自信 03:07.42You don't have to change a single thing translat不需要任何的改变 03:10.57 translat 03:10.88You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命改 改 改 改变自己 03:14.32You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i translat你不必拼命迎 迎 迎 迎合他人 03:17.74You don't have to try translat你不必拼命 03:21.04You don't have to try translat你不必这样拼 03:23.85 translat 03:25.45Take your make-up off, let your hair down translat卸去浓妆 展开长发 03:27.99Take a breath, look into the mirror, at yourself translat深吸一口气 面对镜中的自己 03:31.00Don't you like you? translat你不喜欢这样的你吗？ 03:34.46Cause I like you :) translat我喜欢这样的你 ：) 03:38.30 translat 03:39.45t-LRC Copyright© 2014 Xiami Lyrics Group translatLyrics Contents Copyright Reserved for O.L.W.